


How To Come Out: A Guide by Sirius Black

by ahoeinplainsight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gay Sirius Black, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), One Shot, mother hen james potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoeinplainsight/pseuds/ahoeinplainsight
Summary: Sirius is an idiot and James is angry for a different reason.
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	How To Come Out: A Guide by Sirius Black

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine that none of the Marauders cared when Sirius came out but I like to imagine that James especially didn't care

Remus and Peter watch amusedly as James gets more and more agitated as the minutes pass. It’s a Hogsmeade weekend and James wants to get to the Three Broomsticks early so they actually manage to get a table to drink their butterbeer and eat their chips at but Sirius has been in the bathroom since they arrived back at the dorms after breakfast. James has started pacing, mumbling curses and obscenities under his breath as he casts dangerous looks at the bathroom door. It’s a wonder he’s managed to keep himself under control for so long, really, the boy isn’t known for his patience.

“What is he even doing?” Peter finally says after the way James is pacing starts to get to him and makes him want to start pacing too.

“I’d like to know that myself, Wormtail,” James glares at the door again.

“He’s awfully quiet,” Remus flops down on his bed before propping himself up on his elbows. “Oi! Pads, did you drown, mate?”

Sirius doesn’t respond but there’s a thump, telling the three that he’s at least alive.  James stops pacing and clenches his fists. Remus makes eye contact with Peter and they share a quiet laugh that James decidedly ignores, lest he turn his anger on them for no good reason.

Another thump and quiet curse sounds from inside the bathroom and that breaks James. He walks over and bangs his fist on the door, “Sirius, I swear to Merlin, if you don’t come out within the next three seconds, I’m revoking your map privileges!”

“Go easy on him, Mum,” Remus jokes and snickers when James glares daggers at him.

“Sirius Orion Black, come out this instant or I’m breaking the damn door down!” James yells. “Three—“

“I’m gay!”

James falls silent, the number two not leaving his mouth. Remus scrambles to sit up and Peter’s eyes widen.

James closes his mouth, furrows his eyebrows, and then the anger returns, “Two—“

The door swings open and Sirius stares at him incredulously.

“Oh, you are so fucking lucky I didn’t reach one, Sirius—“

“James, I just told you I was gay.”

“Okay?” James returns the incredulous look. “I still love you, was it supposed to be a problem? I’m more focused on the fact that we’re not going to get a table because you were fucking around with your hair for thirty minutes.”

The three stare at him.

“Let’s go,” James turns on his heel and exits the dorm.

“What just happened?” Peter mumbles.

“James is still the best person in this group, that’s what happened,” Sirius says, grinning.

“I long for a day where I can love as much as that boy does,” Remus says.

“If I don’t see you three down here right now, it’s not going to be pretty!” James yells from the bottom of the stairs. 

“I love him so damn much,” Sirius shakes his head.

“Don’t we all?” 

“Three—“

They all shoot each other a panicked look before scrambling out of the door and down the stairs.

They don’t get their table but James does pull Sirius aside to hug him and tell him he really doesn’t care.

But that Sirius owes him big time for making them have to wait before getting their butterbeer and chips.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh i love them so much   
> comments and kudos give me life  
> i hope you have a good day/night <3


End file.
